


A Ridiculous Plan

by livi5972



Series: Percico HCs and Fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livi5972/pseuds/livi5972
Summary: Nico and Percy are hopeless, so their friends conspire to get them together.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally just a bit of cute headcannon, but it's starting to flesh out so I'm making it a multichapter thing. The first chapter is going to be just the bullets from before. I may flesh that out later, idk. Work in progress. I'm going to repost the surfing story and then continue to add on from there. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments so far! It's so nice to see that people are reading and enjoying!

  * Percy obsessing over Nico saying _I like you_ , trying to figure out what he meant while simultaneously confused why it mattered so much to him.
  * Talking to Piper about it on one of their surf dates and Piper almost falling off her board, laughing because _this boy is so clueless._
  * “Percy you are a smart guy. _How_ are you missing this?”
  * But she only gets confused blank stare in response.
  * Grover finally approaching Percy like “Dude, I’m literally dreaming about Nico, what’s going on?” because their mind link has been transferring Percy’s thoughts to him. (And Percy’s been a bit preoccupied with the whole thing)
  * Grover helping him work through it all and supporting him as Percy realizes, _Shit, I’m bi._
  * Running to Annabeth to tell her. “Duh, you fell harder for Luke than I did,” she laughed. “Just got out of it quicker, bastard.”
  * Cue awkward Percy, reminiscent of 13 year old Percy trying to dance with Annabeth.
  * So bad at flirting, but manages to get Nico flustered many times.


  * So time goes by and Percy and Nico have really bonded.
  * Percy’s going to college in NYC for oceanography.
  * (I like this or marine bio, but just hear me out: Everyone’s confused how this goofball made it this far until they realize he’s actually practically a genius, he just needs to put the chemistry into the weirdest analogies to understand them. Like Kevin in The Office doing long division with pies, only Percy’s figuring out chemical interactions by relating elements to fish personalities. Annabeth helps him study.)
  * Maybe he double majors with marine bio (“What do you mean you’ve _met_ one before??”).
  * Nico’s finishing high school homeschooling at camp, trying to study for the GED test. Percy helps him study as he also had to take the test a few years back.
  * Percy and Will form a Nico-Stress-Relief Squad for when he gets too worked up from school. Will usually gets Nico to go karaoke with him or help in the medbay.
  * One of the times Nico gets overwhelmed, Percy brings him surfing with Piper.




	2. Surfing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper gets some insight and starts scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the beginning of the story again. Thanks for following along. And keep an eye out for more updates : )

Piper helped attach the board’s leash and they ran out into the water. It was a good morning for beginner surfing: few people around and low waves.

“Alright so first thing first, swimming out to the waves. Gotta get on the board now.” Percy instructed and vaulted himself up to lay on his board. Nico’s first try was a flop, getting a couple giggles from his friends.

“Hey, shut up,” he muttered.

“Sorry, Neeks,” Piper apologized. “You’re just not that threatening with wet hair in your face like that.” She laughed again, but grabbed his board to help keep it steady as he got on.

They swam out to deeper water and tried to teach Nico the next step.

“This should be far enough for now. Let’s get you standing up.”

“Wait, what?! I don’t think so,” Nico protested.

“C’mon, you’re ready,” Percy said, trying to sound encouraging. “Ok, get your hands under your chest.” Piper mimed the movement dramatically for example, looking like a very strange flight attendant and earning a chuckle from her audience. “And then just jump up into a squat.”

“How the hell am I supposed to that?!” Nico demanded, struggling to comprehend the move Piper had executed. It’s not that it looked particularly difficult, but he couldn’t imagine being able to match her fluidity while trying to balance on the moving water. Percy just laughed in response.

As Piper continued to help Nico find balance (and get back on the board after many flops), Percy swam out to meet a wave. Nico had finally managed a squat and was trying to find his center of gravity as Percy caught a wave a couple of feet to their left. Nico couldn’t help but stare in awe, eyes lingering on Percy’s broad shoulders, core and quads strained to keep him balanced, the morning sun highlighting the gray streak of his hair and illuminating the droplets of water on his skin so he was sparkling (it’s just too much effort to keep himself dry all the time and it felt like cheating himself out of the full surfing experience).

Piper spotted this but said nothing. Percy, basically a sea god, was a sight to behold to anyone. _It could be nothing._

Nico caught himself and blinked when Piper began instructing again. As Percy swam back to them, Nico tried to stand up from his squat.

“You can stick your arms out if it’ll help you balance,” Piper advised.

“Children of Hades are made for tunnels and caves. The ground never moves around like this,” was Nico’s mumbled response.

Just as he was getting his balance, Percy returned. He pulled himself out of the water onto his board, whipping his hair up out of his face.

_SPLASH!_

Nico had immediately lost focus, slipped, and crash-landed, flipping his board and flopping into the water.

_Did he_ have _to fucking look like someone on Baywatch?? Seriously?!_ Nico huffed as he struggled to get his head back above the water with his board still attached to his ankle. _I guess I’m not actually over him. There’s just no fucking fighting it._

Percy laughed with Piper as Nico scrambled back up onto his board. His hair was all a wet mess in his face and his lower lip stuck out I the most adorable pout.

_Shit, he’s so damn cute._ ~~Un~~ fortunately Nico was too busy hiding his blush (from embarrassment and attraction) to notice the matching blush on Percy’s cheek.

Piper, however, was hiding nothing. _Oh, boy. These kids need help._ Though she was close with Percy, she didn’t thin Nico would appreciate her butting in. _I think it’s time for Jason to pay his ‘bros’ a visit._


	3. Grover's Pleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover gets tired of dealing with Percy's overflowing, unrequited emotions and seeks help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write really short chapters, I'm sorry.

“Hey, so you’re like friends with Percy and are all, like, in tune with the love stuff, right?” Grover asked, coming in step with the daughter of Aphrodite as she did rounds at camp.

“Oh, no. I’m staying out of that,” Piper said, waving him away. Grover deflated. “Ugh, their cabin isn’t overflowing with unclaimed anymore, and yet they’re still the messiest,” she mumbled to herself as she gave low marks to the Hermes Cabin. They were not going to get the easy chores this week.

As she stepped back toward the door, her foot snagged on a wire. A couple cranks from machinery unseen and sticky, gooey liquid was pouring from the ceiling. Fortunately, Piper had quick reflexes, so she managed to somersault out of the cabin, leaving her with a slightly sticky shoe. Unfortunately, Grover was not so quick.

“ACK! Ugh, it’s so STINKY. What is this stuff?!?” Grover whined as he tried to stumble out the cabin.

“Hell if I know but-“ Piper paused. The bushes to her right were giggling. “STOLL! Get out here and help the poor satyr get clean. AND GET YOUR CABIN’S SHIT TOGETHER!”

The two brothers scrambled out from their hiding spot still smiling. They toweled Grover down and went inside to clean the gunk out of their cabin.

“Ugh, it reeks in here.”

“Still worth it.”

A wink and a high five and the door was shut.

“I can still smell it.” Grover was pouting. He didn’t like being the butt of the joke.

“Yeah, I can’t do my work properly with you following me around,” Piper joked. She continued her rounds, heading toward Cabin 12. “Why _are_ you still following me?”

“Because I need your help!”

“I told you, no,” Piper sighed. “I saw Nico after his meeting with Cupid and I am not interested in getting involved. The kid’s got some serious emotional regulation issues.”

“But wait,” Grover interjected, “I never said Nico.”

Piper glared at him.

“C’mon, you obviously know what’s up and are probably waaaay better at this than me,” Grover bleated.

“Look, Nico really might be beyond my skills, but either way, I don’t want him thinking I violated his privacy or anything.” She looked into Grover’s pleading eyes and sighed. Under her breath, quiet so only he could hear, she admitted, “But I do have something in the works.”

Grover looked at her, curious.

“There was one person with Nico when he faced Cupid. One person who’s been there, done that, and declared himself Nico’s emotional guardian.”

The satyr smiled, understanding.

“And I’ve already called him in to take over.”


	4. The Ridiculous Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes to town and starts plotting to get his two friends together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little prelude before the story gets rolling. I've got it all written out already, but have chapter breaks in mind, so I'm spacing it out.

Leo named the group chat:

THE PERCICO CREW

Percico? -Jason

They need a ship name, Jason. -Leo

I like it. But now we need a plan to make it happen. -Grover

We’ll get there. What ideas do you have, amigos? -L

What about a three-legged race? -G

Why? And how? -L

Yeah idk, Grover. It’d be hard to come up with a good reason for us to put that together. -J

I just thought like, team building or whatever. And then like they’d fall and get tangled … -G

Dude, you read too much fanfiction. -L

Well, maybe pairing them in a team building thing would work. What about like a scavenger hunt? -J

What do you mean? -G

What would they look for? And WHERE’S THE ROMANCE, HERMANOS? C’mon, aren’t you both in committed relationships?? -L

What’s your big idea then? -J

Two words. -L

PARENT. TRAP. -L

That’s ridiculous. -J

I like it -G

We do not have the resources. Besides, what, we lock them in a room with a candlelit dinner? They’ll freak out. -J

Party pooper -L

Anonymous love notes. -G

And they make it seem like they’re from each other. -G

But they’re from us. -G

Huh, that could take a while, but not impossible -J

Can we write love notes though? -J

That would sound like Nico is writing it? Prob not. -L

Roses are red

Corpses are blue -J

HAHAHAHAHA -G

Make them think the other is dead -L

Boom -L

HOW WOULD THAT WORK -G

Gotta get the heart racing -L

YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING -J

BY LIKE TALKING TO THEM -J

NOT PLOTTING -J

Sorry, Piper stole my phone. -J

Tell Pipes, she wanted out, so now she’s out. -L

Just let us work -L

We’ve got great ideas. Like making them go on an undercover mission as a couple. -G

Again with the fanfic -J

I mean, I don’t hate it? -L

But why would they go undercover? -J

And Nico is far to uncomfortable with his sexuality to be going around actively telling strangers he’s gay. -J

True -G

Bring Cupid back -L

NO -J

Trick them into going to the movies? -G

Maybe. We might even be able to get them to cuddle -J

They’d be cute cuddling -L

Percy’s always been a sucker for dances? -G

How are we going to get them to dance together tho? -J

And so the plan formed. It wasn’t that hard to spread the idea that “Camp Half-Blood should TOTALLY have a semiformal!” The dining pavilion would be set up with a dance floor. The Apollo kids would help with the music, the Aphrodite and Hephaestus would take care of decorations and “ambience setting” (the Aphrodite kids wanted to be in sole charge of that, but need help with wiring). The Percico Crew knew they weren’t going to get their friends to ask each other to the dance, so they had to come up with another way for the two to end up on the dance floor for the slow song.

“Okay, Hazel,” Leo addressed his friend seriously. They had invited the Romans to the dance, but few felt like making the trip. The Crew made sure Hazel came, though.

“You are instrumental to the plan.” Leo gripped Hazel’s shoulders, holding her in his intense gaze like he was giving her a preapocalyptic pep-talk. “Nico trusts you inherently and would do anything you ask of him. You have to get him dancing.”

“And then, at our cue, you’ll pass him off to Percy right for the song change,” Jason continued.

“How do you think I’m going to convince Nico to dance with _Percy_ of all people in the middle of a camp dance?” Hazel asked exasperated. This plan sounded a little ridiculous to her.


	5. Camp Half-Blood Semiformal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the plan gets put into action, but it doesn't quite work out the way they expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Only a short bit after this one. Hope you enjoy!

Nico, dressed in a black button down, black tie, black skinny jeans, and of course topped with his aviator jacket ( _damn the formal attire, I dare someone to call me out_ ), did indeed accept his sister’s offer to dance. She was sweet to come visit him and he didn’t want to upset her.

She took him out just to the edge of the makeshift dancefloor. Nico was not comfortable dancing and Hazel hadn’t gotten used to modern casual dance yet, so they just kind of lightly held on to each other, one hand on waist and one hand clasped to the other’s, and swayed simply to the beat. Hazel started up a quiet conversation on how things were going for her brother being a full-time camper for the first time.

But someone interrupted their conversation.

“Sorry, Hazel,” Grover cut in. “The horses are going wild from the music. I could really use your help,” he pleaded helplessly.

“Of course,” Hazel consoled. “Sorry, Neeks. Give me a minute.” He brushed away her apology.

“Not a problem.”

“Here,” she grabbed after someone walking by and dragged them by the hand over to Nico. “Cut in for me while I help Grover? Thanks!” She shoved a hand into Nico’s and left before anyone could protest.

Nico stared after his sister until he heard an awkward grumble from his new partner. He turned his head and almost fainted.

“Percy, uh, you don’t have-“ Nico started.

“Well, Hazel specifically asked me to,” Percy cut him off.

As if on some cue from the evilest of gods, the music changed to a terribly sappy slow song. Percy cleared his throat uncomfortably, but put his hand loosely on Nico’s waste all the same, leaving Nico to take his shoulder. The swaying resumed and Nico ducked his head to hide his deep blush.

It didn’t help Percy smelled amazing. Even with all the distance he was trying to keep between them, the dancing brought them quite close and the way his cologne mixed with his natural salty breeze scent made Percy’s presence intoxicating. The son of Poseidon had also stuck with dark jeans, but no tie. The sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up, exposing the veins in his arms and the Roman tattoo. Looking down was not going to work for Nico either.

He slowly pulled his eyes back up from Percy’s forearms to find that Percy had been staring intently at the top of his head. He looked away quickly when he caught Nico’s eye.

_Shit, c’mon, Percy. Don’t be weird._ Percy cleared his throat again.

“Uh, maybe… I need some air.” Nico finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

“We can take a walk?” Percy was nervous. Though he hadn’t been prepared to be dancing with Nico to the love song, he didn’t want to leave Nico’s side now that he was there.

“Yeah.” Nico was glad Percy was coming along, though he also kind of wanted to bury himself in his covers back in the Hades cabin.

“Shit, they’re leaving!” Leo hissed, running up to Jason. “They’re not supposed to leave.”

“Wait a minute, this might actually work out in our favor.” Jason thought for a moment. “Get Grover and meet me outside.”

Nico and Percy had taken the path behind the cabins to the strawberry fields. Grover was quietly playing “So Yesterday” on his pipes to make the blooms smell extra sweet. Jason ensured a cloudless sky, stars winking at the wandering teens.

“It’s actually really nice out,” Percy breathed, taking in the beautiful sight of camp at night.

“Mm,” Nico agreed. “And much better out here than with all the noise and people. Too much body heat.”

“Ha! Nico, always the agoraphobic,” Percy laughed. Nico hit his arm but couldn’t help but laugh back. They locked eyes for a moment and the Percico Crew hiding in the bushes held their breath.

But Percy just cleared his throat and kept walking.

“Fuck,” Jason swore under his breath. “What’s it going to take?”

“What I keep telling you! Adrenaline!” and Leo ran forward before the others could stop him.

“Shit.” Grover turned to Jason and shook his head before the two stumbled after their friend.

Leo pulled scrap metal out of his tool belt as he ran ( _I’m like Batman and Robin, never leave home without my utility belt!_ ). He knew the Cabin 9 defenses in the forest well and triggered the boarder, shooting projectiles into the woods.

It wouldn’t do anything to the couple, but it would make some noise.

“What was that?” Percy whispered. He peered into the dark. “Ugh, the forest is creepy at night.”

“Olympus’s greatest hero afraid of the dark?” Nico teased.

Percy blushed at the praise and flirting and tried to hide it, but the stars and moon were too bright.

The sight sent Nico’s mind reeling.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Leo had finally finished tinkering. Scattered around him was a tiny army of automated mosquitoes.

“Alright, little Leo-Lice. Drive these love birds to the water,” he commanded. 

“Wha-? Shit! I’m getting bit!”

Percy jumped at the sudden shout.

“What are you-? Fuck, ow. What are these?!”

“They’re everywhere! Let’s get away from here!”

“The water. Mosquitoes hate water,” Percy offered.

“Do they though?! Also, I’m not sure that’s what these are.” Nico swiped at his ankles, attracting the bugs to his arms.

“Do you have a better plan, ghost king? C’mon,” Percy grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him towards the bay.

“Shit, faster. They’re following us!”

“What is up with these bugs?!”

“They’re listening to papa,” Leo chuckled quietly as Jason and Grover finally were able to slip through the shadows to meet him.

The boys reached the water and Percy immediately jumped in. Nico hesitated, but Leo’s bug bots were persistent. He followed Percy into the bay. But in typical Nico fashion, he was wearing far too many layers for swimming and immediately began to sink.

“Fuck- Percy!”

The son of Poseidon turned to see Nico struggling with his jacket, splashing and sinking, barely able to keep his head above water.

“Neeks!” He swam to him quickly and grabbed hold, controlling the water to keep them afloat.

Nico’s arms were pinned to him, stuck in the sleeves of his coat. Percy’s arms were wrapped around him, too, to keep him above the water.

Their faces were inches from each other.

“… thanks,” Nico whispered, breathless. Percy was far too close. His eyes were shining in the moonlight and he was looking intently at his … lips?

Percy had lost all sense of focus. Nico was so close to him. When he had spoken, Percy’s attention had gone to his mouth, lips trembling a little from the cold of the water.

“Percy?” Nico whispered again. Percy’s eyes shot up to Nico’s.

“Sorry, I-“ but then Nico was leaning in and their lips met. And nothing else mattered.

Percy’s hand went to Nico’s neck and fingers tangled into his hair. Nico cursed his jacket that was forcing him to keep his hands to himself.

_He was kissing Percy. And Percy was kissing back._

Percy pulled back a little, still holding Nico close.

“Neeks… shit. That was-“

“Yeah,” Nico breathed, nose brushing against Percy’s. He had to stop himself from giggling.

“Fuck yeah!!”

Percy released Nico as his head whipped around, battle ready. Poor Nico resumed drowning.

“Leo?! Fuck, sorry Neeks.” Percy grabbed the younger boy and swam them both to shore as Leo stepped out from the shadows.

“I told you! Adrenaline!” His face shown with annoying satisfaction.

Nico shivered, but Percy wasn’t sure if he was cold or angry. He reached out a hand to help dry him, but Nico flinched away.

Percy’s brow furrowed in concern and hurt.

“The strawberries would’ve worked eventually,” came a whine to the side. Jason and Grover came out of the trees as well.

“What the _actual_ fuck?!” Percy growled, still thrown by Nico pulling away.

Grover cowered, but Jason didn’t notice the threat.

“Well, Grover and I were trying- we should’ve known not to get Leo involved, but admittedly-“

“My idea worked!” Leo finished.

“Oh, fuck off, Valdez!” Nico snarled and stormed between them, pushing both him and Jason aside.

“Nico! Fuck.” Percy ran a hand over his face and into his hair.

“What’s his problem?” Leo grumbled.

“He’s still not comfortable with his sexuality and definitely doesn’t like being put on display. Especially since you all plotting means-“

“Means we had to know what he might’ve been feeling,” finished Jason. “I should’ve thought of that. He was adamant that I not tell anyone. But I didn’t think it would matter if we got you together.”

“You two have talked about it?” Percy’s curiosity got the better of him. “How long have you- wait, not important. I have to go see if he’s alright. Should be enough time for him to have cooled down a bit by now.” 

“Yeah,” Jason clapped his friend’s shoulder. “We can talk about it later,” he said, softer so only Percy could hear and winked. Percy fought down a small smile as he struck up a jog towards Cabin 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what's a Riordanverse fic without a good cliffhanger anyway?


	6. Just Tell Me the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy runs around the camp looking for Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone else forget there was a dance still going on? or just me?
> 
> anyway, thanks for the kudos and comments! here's the end :)

But Nico was nowhere to be found.

Percy did a lap around the camp, but knew that if he couldn’t find him easily, Nico didn’t want to be found.

“What the fuck happened tonight?” Percy muttered to himself as he opened the door to his own cabin, ignoring the party still going on without them in the pavilion.

Percy sighed deeply and shut the door behind him as he stepped towards his bed.

And froze.

It took him a second to figure out what was wrong, but he knew his cabin too well. Where everything should be and how it looked at every hour of the day and night. His nightmares kept him up far too often not to know.

The shadows were off.

They were too deep and dark.

“Nico?” He whispered into the seemingly empty cabin.

A foot slid forward out of one of the shadows in the corner that was far bigger and darker than normal. Nico stepped out into the middle of the room.

“Just say it. Tell me the truth.” Nico’s voice was wavering, clothes still dripping from his swim. “It was all a plan. A joke.” His voice cracked, choked. And Percy’s heart broke.

“Nico, no-“

“No, I knew it. I just can’t believe I fell for it all. Of course you wouldn’t, couldn’t-“

“Nico, please, listen.” Percy’s heart was bleeding. “Do you really think that little of me? That I would- that I _could_ do that to you?”

Nico finally looked in his eyes. His knees buckled. There was pain in the sea green, but fine. Percy hurt him, he’d hurt back.

“Fuck off, Jackson! Stop playing with me!” Nico was shouting now.

“Stop!” Percy shouted back. “ _Please_ Nico. Leo’s an ass, but it wasn’t a joke! I know you don’t mean this.”

“You don’t know-!”

“Yes! I do! I do know you and I know you’re looking for a way to prove this isn’t real but- look me in the eyes.” Nico had been staring at the wall behind him, afraid to make eye contact again. Afraid to see whether this was honesty or more lies.

Black eyes slid across the wall to meet green.

“Nico, I’m bi and I have feelings for you.” Percy forced himself to maintain the contact and keep his voice steady. “I didn’t think- I wasn’t sure … that you felt the same.”

Honesty.

Nico took a deep breath and lowered his gaze to the puddle slowly growing around his feet.

“There isn’t a moment we’ve known each other that I haven’t- I mean that night we met I fell pretty hard and, well, it’s really only gotten worse…” He trailed off not sure what to say. His eyes refocused on Percy again to find him looking baffled but smiling softly.

“Can I- um- here, let me help you dry off.” Percy stepped forward and held out his hand. Nico slowly and carefully took it and immediately his clothes steamed.

“Thanks.”

Percy gulped.

“And maybe, can I kiss you again?”

“Yes, please,” Nico muttered desperately as he pulled on Percy’s hand, dragging him closer.

Percy chuckled as he tucked his hand under Nico’s ear to lace his fingers in his hair again. He tilted his head on moved slow. Nico’s eyes closed.

They would later both say this kiss was better.

As their lips met, fireworks set off in Nico’s chest. His hand reached up and landed on Percy’s arm, keeping it in place as his other hand held fast to Percy’s waist.

They barely took time to breathe, deepening the kiss and losing track of time.

When they finally pulled apart, Percy was breathless. He looked in Nico’s eyes and silently thanked Aphrodite for giving him a second chance.

“Hey, so, maybe we could go into the city for dinner tomorrow or something?”

“Only if you pick somewhere other than McDonalds.”


End file.
